1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a LCD module that is connected to an external case. The LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel that is composed of two substrates between which a liquid crystal layer is interposed, and a backlight unit that is positioned in the rear of the liquid crystal panel to supply light to the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal panel displays an image through adjustment of permeability of light that is provided from the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct type and a photometric type depending on the position of light sources. In the direct type backlight unit, light sources are provided in the rear of a display panel, and in the photometric type backlight unit, light sources are provided on one side of a rear portion of the display panel.
Recently, with the trend of lightweight of a display device, various efforts to reduce the total weight of the display device have been made. As a part of such efforts, in order to reduce the total weight of a backlight unit, various technical researches in structure and material have been made.